


Slam, slam, oh hot damn, McDreamy

by purplpeanut



Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Friends to Lovers, Gay Bar, M/M, club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplpeanut/pseuds/purplpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an unsub whose been killing soldiers who visit a Gay Bar called 'Summer Lovin', which has been recently established in the last year or so. McGee and Dinozzo are sent undercover to figure out just what the hell is going on. Dinozzo has to confront some things with his past, and McGee has to see beyond the play boy exterior to know just what the hell is really going on inside. Also includes a bit of Kate showing up in their dreams, like boys? I'm in heaven, just get together already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Undercover Op

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 5/8: So as some of you should know, I don't beta my stories. Normally I post a chapter and when I have time, I'll go back in and edit out all the kinks before I post another chapter. Writings kinda my creative outlet, and I tend to just let it go. And while it's great to hear the things I should work on, and things I need to fix (because goodness knows I'm not perfect), to the abused reader on Chapter 1, you did NOT have to finish. If you didn't like the beginning you did not have to go all the way to the end, and then post such a drastically changing comment in the section. You could have chosen to be nice about it, or have recommended me editing my work and then point out all the mistakes, so I would edit. Instead you chose neither. Honestly, you're not the first bad apple comment I have had, and you certainly won't be the last. but it's normally people like you who discourage author's to stop writing, and then they do stop, sometimes with their wonderful stories left unfinished. So next time, if you don't like something and want me to edit, say this needs some editing: and make some points. That's all I'm asking. Just don't be belligerent, because it really is not that fun. 
> 
> And then again abused reader, if you think you can come up with a story idea and write a story to a very hungry group of fan boys and girls, that actually makes sense and is interesting, then please by all means do so. Please, show me that you are a far better writer than I am, and would not fall prey to such small grammatical errors. Or you know, don't. It is not as easy as one might think. It's downright hard and time consuming. But I love it, and I love all the people who enjoy my stories, so normally I just let it slide. So please, next time, be a tad nicer, ja?
> 
> So without further ado, here is the story, that I have just so recently edited.
> 
> And thank you flootzavut-I do tend to jump between tenses, my beta, when she wants to work anyway, really hates me doing that.

The day had started out like any normal day for Tony. He arrived at the office, go bag in hand, with his coffee and one for Gibbs, his boss. It was the pure black kind, the only kind Gibbs would drink. He set it on his Boss’s desk, and only had taken a swig of his before Gibbs called out, “WE’ve got a case, c’mon let’s go.” 

“Where to boss?” he asked, surprised when Gibbs says, “Outside of a bar, now c’mon.” Outside of a bar? Well, it had to be happy hour somewhere. 

The team made it there in a matter of minutes, what with Ziva driving, standing outside of ‘Summer Lovin’, a new gay bar that had recently opened up in town around a year ago or so. Now bars were a dime a dozen, but there weren’t many gay bars as there were bar bars so a year was pretty recent. Around the corner, dumped in an alleyway is Naval Officer, lt. James McConnelhew. He’s still in his uniform, but he’s been dragged behind the dumpster, and there even looks to be a stab wound to his gut. 

“Ducky, what we got?” Gibbs says in the way he always does.

“I’ll be able to tell more when I get back, but it seems our Lieutenant here has been dead for a near forty-two hours. And this wound, it reminds me of this one knife that I discovered when visiting a tribe in the utmost regions of Africa, the blade was twisted, so when it was stabbed inside something, it was almost impossible to pull it out without one bleeding to death. Inf act, it took almost a full team of surgeons to stitch the wound back up and even then-” 

“Ducky,” Gibbs snaps, and Ducky, looking a bit regretful, promises Jimmy that he’ll get to hear the rest of his story later on, as they start to pack up the body and get it ready for transport. As Ducky and his Autopsy Gremlin were doing that, a cry from McGee came. “Over here!” 

Tony walked over to McGee with his camera. 

“Twenty bucks that’s the murder weapon,” Tony says, putting down a small plastic marking with a number on it, and then proceeding to take pictures from multiple angles. 

“Har har very funny,” McGee retorts, as he puts the blood spattered knife in the plastic evidence bag. 

“Let’s get this back to Abby,” Tony says in all seriousness, something that’s a bit uncharacterized for him, “She’ll know what to do.” 

But when they get back to the base, it seems something else is going on, especially when Vance has called Gibbs up to his office. 

“Vance.” 

“Gibbs, what seems to be the matter?” 

“You tell me. After all, you’re the one who brought me up to your office.” Vance shrugs as he pours himself three fingers worth of whiskey. 

“Want some?” Gibbs shakes his head. 

“Tell me what I’m up here for.” Vance sighs. 

“I’ve just gotten word from several other agencies. It seems that this isn’t the first time that this has happened, over by this particular bar. All kinds of service members have died there.” 

“You mean murdered.” Vance waves a hand, even as with his other he reaches into one of his drawers and pulls out a stack of case files, which thump against the desk when he drops them. 

“I thought these might help you out on some level.” Gibbs nods his head in acknowledgement and though it is a small sign of approval, Vance will take what he can get. 

“Whose leading the case?” Gibbs asks, hoping Vance won’t say who he’s thinking. Vance sighs. 

“The FBI wants to head it, but since the freshest lead we’ve got is a Naval Officer, it technically falls inside our jurisdiction. However, the murders have been happening at a fast rate.” Vance sighs as he downed the glass. “Ever since the ‘don’t ask, don’t tell,’ policy has been lifted, we’ve received far more hostile threats, especially within our own country.” 

“Can’t believe that they can’t choose who they want to love, even as they head off to war to defend their country,” Gibbs shakes his head. Vance nods. 

“It does seem that way doesn’t it? Anyway the FBI would like to put a small team of people undercover. However, since we are lead on this case, I’m going to allow you to choose who on your team would be worthy assets.” 

“Assets?” 

“They’ll be the ones on the inside Gibbs. The Feds, are going to be providing backup, making sure the operation goes along smoothly.” 

“I don’t like it.” 

“You don’t have to like it Gibbs, you’re just going to have to deal with it,” Vance forms one of his rare, half smiles, his lips twitching upwards. “Now, who do you want on that team?” 

“Dinozzo and McGee,” he answered immediately. Vance nodded in approval. 

“Good choice. I hope that they can set their differences aside for a couple days in order to work together. We need to bring this killer in, before he strikes at another one.” Vance nods, turning away from Gibbs to look out the window. “Go and tell them what’s happening.” But when Vance turns around, Gibbs is already gone, the door swinging shut behind him as the only indication that he was actually there. 

***

“Dinozzo, McGee, in here,” Gibbs says with a wave of his hand. The two look at each other as if they had done something wrong, before following their bossman into the elevator hesitantly. Gibbs allowed the elevator to go down a couple of floors, before flicking the switch and stopping it in place. 

“You know how the FBI is taking over the case?” the two nod their heads. 

“They’re not. We are. However, we’re doing an undercover op, and I’ve chosen you two for the job.” McGee looks hesitant while Dinozzo looks downright excited. After all, he loved doing undercover work. 

“So boss, what are we doing?” 

Gibbs smiled. “You’re going to infiltrate Summer Lovin’, the recently new gay bar that has opened up, and try to find out who is killing these serviceman, especially our Navy Officer.” Tony felt himself deflate. 

“As...gays?” he asked. 

“You got something against gays?” Gibbs asks him, his voice hard, “Because if you are homophobic, I need to now right now.” 

“No, no,” this time Tony is a bit anxious, “It’s not that…” but his voice trails off. McGee doesn’t catch it, and even though he wants to say something, under Gibbs’ hard stare he doesn’t. 

“Each victim was in a relationship with the previous victim. He’s quite possibly holding the second partner somewhere, before killing them off. You two are going to have to act as a couple. Any questions?” 

“Just one,” McGee says raising his hand. 

“What is it McGee?” Gibbs voice is suddenly tired like he expected this. 

“Why do I have to be stuck with Tony?” he asked, as he makes a face towards the older childish adult. It didn’t help matters that Tony was more quiet than usual. 

“Because the two of you are the best damn agents I got,” says Gibbs and without saying another word, nor looking them both in the eyes, he hits the switch again, and the elevator descends back down like it’s supposed to. 

“Boss? When do we start? Tony asks, dreading the answer before even expecting it. 

“Tomorrow night.” 

***

When Tony got back to his apartment, he threw of his shoes, shrugged off his suit jacket, and tugged off his tie, before collapsing into the couch with a sickening thud. He couldn’t believe this. As much as he loved doing undercover ops, with a wistful smile he remembered the one he had done for Jenny, this hitting a little too close to home. Without meaning to, his thoughts wandered to nostalgic moments from his childhood years, until the memories grew to be too much. He rose from the couch and headed towards the cabinet in the kitchen. Behind the glasses, and the rest of the normal kitchen supplies, was a bottle of top grade Irish Whiskey, given to him by Kate all those years ago. It was a special gift, something that he couldn’t think to put in his stocked bar, instead tucked away in a cupboard only he knew about. Because he only drank it when something bad happened. How was he supposed to tell someone how special it was to him? How was he supposed to let someone who had never known Kate, drink from her present? It may be alcohol to anyone else but it was something special to Tony. Pulling out a glass, and the bottle of whiskey, he returned to the couch with a next to near full glass. As he drank the alcohol, which calmed and soothed his nerves, he couldn’t help but think about the memories he’d rather forget. 

***  
When Tim got back to his apartment, he couldn’t help but mull over what happened to Tony. Normally the guy was like a big fluffy puppy, who was always cracking jokes, like that of a jester in the court. But for a moment when Gibbs had mentioned what the undercover op had actually entailed, Tony’s mask had cracked just a bit. Or to be fair, it had slipped. Under that he had seen for such a short glimpse, the man who was serious, who had survived the plague, who had things that seriously hurt and plagued him all the time, the man who had lost so much and yet just kept going. The kind of person Tony really was under the mask he wore all the time, never fully trusting anyone. A person in pain. And just for that glimpse he had seen it, a blink and it would all be over, because the mask would be re-adjusted and Tony would be smiling again. Because no one, not even them, would look behind his smile. What Tim didn’t get was why Tony had that look of pain in the first place. Why his partner of all things, would seem to be in that much hurt. And why his partner of all things, wouldn’t want to talk to him about it. 

He can’t be homophobic, could he? Tim swallowed nervously. He himself had known that he had been bi, for a while now in fact. He hadn’t told anyone besides Abby, who had figured it out on her own, and Kate, who had acted like an older sister, and had died because of them. Not because of them he knew, deep down, but because of Ari, Ziva’s brother. That was the hardest thing after all. Tim shook his head, he shouldn’t be thinking of these things, and vowed that he should just go to sleep, and think about things early the next morning. 

***  
When Gibbs got home he drank his bottle of bourbon and spent his night sanding down the pieces to his newest boat. How he got the boat out of the basement they may never know, but he worried about his two agents. Would they be alright? Would this case change them? Would all of them still be the agents and family that he loved? 

***  
And when Vance got home, he wondered if this was a good idea or not, and if it would work out or if he would have to deal with the wrath that was Gibbs’. But for now, it was his only option, and he had sooner rather than later to find out who was killing these men. Walking over to his desk, he picked up a picture frame, of a time long past, his arm slung over his best friends shoulder. It was a moment of them both smiling, a moment captured and stilled in time, and wondered what he would say about this had he known. 

He sighed and set the picture frame back down. The pressure was mounting and pretty soon SECNAV would have his head if they didn’t have any progress. He didn’t know what to give them, but he hoped to hell that Gibbs and his team made it through this time. And besides, he thought, as he looked at the picture of his friend and his younger self, they’d be fine, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry the second chapter took so long in coming. Work and life has just been busy in general, and like the new pokemon go app? Totally wicked. Right, sorry, here's the chapter ya'll been waiting for.

When Tony and McGee made their way into work the next day, something was in the air. It was a sort of strangled feeling, of something not being right. 

“McGee,” acknowledged Tony with a simple nod of his head. 

“Tony,” said McGee. 

“Are you ready for tonight?” asked Ziva appearing behind their shoulders, an eyebrow raised at their quirky behavior. There was no teasing from Tony, and McGee was rather stiff. 

“Ready? I was born ready!” Tony scoffed, before his eyes somehow found their way to McGee’s. They each held the stare for a couple of seconds before Tony looked away. The silent bitterness festered in McGee. 

“McGee?” asked Ziva slightly concerned. He matched her gaze with one of his own. “I’ll be fine,” he promised, but he didn’t know if he was trying to convince her, or himself. 

***  
The night was there before they knew it. Gibbs had given them the rundown, tonight they would go in and establish themselves as a couple and say that they had been looking for a new bar to feel right at home in, and any info anyone could give them would be greatly appreciated. 

“The more believable the lie, the more information you’ll get,” Gibbs had said, “Just remember not to make it too detailed. Make it easy to remember, so you don’t screw up.” McGee had merely nodded his head. He was ready for this, it was undercover, and sure it was with Tony. Whatever. 

Tony meanwhile was a bunch of mixed feelings. With his heart in his stomach, he walked through the front door of the bar, with McGee. Gently, so as not to cause a scene, he slipped his sweaty palm into Tony’s hand. Tony nearly yelped, causing a look from the bartender with a single raised eyebrow. 

“Sorry,” Tim said in a clear voice, “Tony’s still getting used to our relationship. My folks and his, well they’re very uptight people and we don’t go advertisin’ this too much,” he said his voice dropping a bit low in what he hoped was some satisfying acting of how sad their little sob story was, “You know how it is in the south.” The bartender nodded. 

“We get a lot of people like that here. Why don’t I get you something to drink and you can tell me all about it?” 

“A gin and tonic for me, and a bloody mary for this guy here,” Tony says, nervously wrapping an arm around Tim and pulling him close, letting his head fall against his shoulder. Tim couldn’t help but whine. 

“Tim?” Tony asks confused. Did he do something wrong? 

“Looks like he’s wantin’ a somethin’ more son,” replies a bald, beefy man, nursing a beer on one side of the bar, as he laughs it up. 

“Yeah darlin’ why don’t you give him some lovin’?” asked another drunk guy, this one a cute brunette with a gorgeous pack of six abs, and if he was here under different circumstances, Tim would hope to grab him as a one night stand. 

Seeing that Tony still didn’t understand, Tim slipped a hand around to cup his face, and turned it so that he had full access to his lips. Slowly, savoring the moment, and trying to make it as believable as possible, he pressed his lips against Tony’s moving them. Tim was surprised, Tony’s lips were soft and once he understood what the fuck was happening, he moved his lips against Tim’s in such a way that if Tim didn’t have Gibbs face running through his mind, he would have a boner. Finally he broke up after a long suck of his bottom lip, leaving Tony speechless. The bartender returned, a smile on his face. 

“Why’d you do that?” Tony asked, still speechless. 

“Well, Honey,” Tim emphasized the endearment in the Southern drawl that he had adopted, “We don’t have ta hide who we are from these people. And besides, i’ve been wanting to do that forever,” he replied with a quirk of his smile, which Tony saw and chuckled. 

“You know I ain’t that good at public affection darling,” Tony said with that dangerous smile of his, though it didn’t reach his eyes, “Although I’m always up for something a little more..private.” 

Tim chuckled, backing away from Tony’s grasp. “The night’s still young, Tony. Why don’t we get a good couple of dances in, to...loosen ourselves up?” his eyebrows twitched suggestively, and Tony was suddenly aware of the blood that was pooling in his nether regions. As Tim headed to the dance floor the bartender looked Tony up and down, taking in what he was trying to hide. 

“Go after him son,” the bartender said with a wink, “Or he’ll be eaten by all the hungry tigers on the dance floor.” 

Even with the conflicting emotions threatening to bubble over, Tony did what the bartender said and followed Tim to the dance floor. ‘I didn’t know Tim had this kind of side to him,’ he thought, ‘This just...might be fun.’ So up he ran to the dance floor, as Tim grabbed him and pulled him into the crowd. AsAs Tony went to capture Tim, the bartender chuckled, wiping the bar down. 

“Oh to be young again,” he chuckled under his breath, mixing up a margarita for the couple in the back, and then all was good at Summer Lovin’. At least for now anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

The dance floor was packed, teeming with people who seemed to take this as a chance to grind against every living thing that took a liking to them. On the one hand, Tony could take a liking to some of what he saw here. But there it was again, the constant turmoil as if he had done something bad, as if it was bad for liking those who were the same sex as him. He shivered just a bit when his brain took a trip down memory lane where he didn’t want to go, when someone found out. 

But on the other hand, his eyes were on Tim, watching him get groovy on the dance floor, tossing off his usual persona with more of a carefree attitude. So what did Tony do? He joined in, twisting his hips and body until Tim had glanced over, and nearly drooled at the sight. How could Tony..? But just then another guy sauntered up to Tony, and for some reason Tim couldn’t identify, his blood was boiling. 

“Hey, get off my man!” he growled out, walking over to where Tony was trying to get himself away from the guy, who was grabbing at his hips and trying to pull him against his crotch to grind. 

The guy took one look at Tim and backed off, hands in the air. “Look I’m sorry man, I didn’t mean anything by it-” he started to say. 

“Didn’t mean anything by it?!” Tim growled, nearly in the guy’s face, “He was tellin’ you to get off of him!” He looked over to Tony, his voice no longer full of anger but filled with concern. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

“I’m fine Tim,” Tony sighed, “I just wanted a little night for fun,” he pouted, motioning with one hand for the guy to scram while Tim had his attention on him if he didn’t want to be beaten up. The guy was out without another word. 

“Well, tony, I...uh…” Tim fought for words but Tony was grabbing his hand and pulled him to the center of the dance floor once more. 

“Come on Tim!” he cried above the music which was becoming louder, “Live a little! Dance!” he cried. And so dancing next to each other, gave way to grinding, until they were hot, tired, and sweaty and back at the bar for another drink. 

“I heard about another man grabbing your guy, are you two alright?” the bartender asked as he slid two drinks their way. 

“Yeah, thank goodness for Tim, he picked him right off me,” Tony said, throwing back his drink.

The bartender sighed. “First the murders, now this.” 

“Murders?” Tim asks in a surprised voice. 

“Well yeah, there were a couple of murders near here, of a bunch of couples. Soon after, a couple guys keep turning up and harassing our customers.” 

“Really? Can’t you guys do anything about it?” Tony asks. 

“Believe me, we’ve tried,” the bartender sighs, “They just keep finding a way in somehow.” 

The boys knock back their drinks in one go. 

“Well thanks for telling us, we’ll keep a look out then,” says Tim, “But for now we’ve gotta go,” he winks, “I’m gonna ride this one here alllll night long,” leaving Tony a bit slack jawed, before leading him out of the bar. They get in their car and Tony drops Tim off at his place first. 

“Thanks for the night Tim,” he works up the courage to say, “I had a great time.” 

Tim stares at hm with an unreadable expression before nodding once. “Me too Tony, me too,” and out the door he goes. 

***  
That night, Tony has the weirdest dream. He’s standing in the bullpen, nobody there, except him and another person. The last person he ever expected to see. Kate. 

“Hello Tony,” she says in that voice that is uniquely hers, and he can’t believe he’s missed it so much. 

“Kate,” his voice cracks, “What are you doing here?” 

She chuckles, “Just checking up on my favorite partner. You don’t ever come visit me,” she says, and he gulps loudly, “But don’t worry, I don’t mind.” 

She takes a step forward. “My have you grown. You’re not really a skirt chaser anymore, you’ve changed. “ 

He nods. “What are you really doing here Kate?” he asks because she’s never appeared in a non-nightmare dream before, and she would only be here if she had a reason. She shrugs. 

“It was worth a try with the small talk you know.” She pauses for a bit. “How are you and McGee doing?” 

“Fine,” he replies short and to the point. 

She tosses her hair. “You know what I mean Tony. How are you and McGee doing together?” she emphasizes the last word. 

“What?!” he squawks, “We aren’t together!” 

She shakes her head, a little tsk tsk noise made under her breath. 

“Well you like him don’t you?” she asks. 

“Well I mean, it’s McGee, probie, he’s a good friend of mine-” 

“As something more,” she probes, and you can see by the crinkle in her eyes, and the tone of her voice that while she loves him to death, her patience is getting pretty thin. 

“Kate, I-” he says and the dream starts to blur. He sees her smile, the sweet smile he had thought he would forget when she was gone. 

“You’re starting to wake up Tony,” she says sweetly, “Don’t worry, I’ll come back to haunt your dreams,” she chuckles and he wakes up, dripping sweat, as he flops back onto the pillows and checks the time. 2 AM. He sighs.   
***

Meanwhile in Heaven…

In the bullpen Kate sits, listening to the bustle and the work that needed to be done by the dead agents, and by heaven itself, she watches on her tiny computer screen her team, her family. She watches Gibbs as he works at that boat of his, Tony wake up from the dream he was just having, McGee struggling to get to sleep. She chuckles to herself, “Boys, won’t you just get together already?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it took so long here. Again, all I've been doing is working and then I got a horrendous writer's block. Excuses, excuses I know and once again I'm sorry. I'll be beta'ing the story (read: editing) it in about one to two weeks so bare with me on my discrepancies and my non-knowledge of military rank as of right now. I promise I'll get it fixed soon. Here's chapter 4, I'm afraid it's not as smutty as the last chapter, but it does give a hint of foreshadowing to what the fuck Kate's gonna do to get her two favorite men together again, and well ya know...you're gonna have to read to find out. 
> 
> Also a tremendous thank you to my many kudos, and bookmark people, and an enormous thank you to all of my fellow commenters, without you this story wouldn't go so long as it would go and would instead be a 1,000 word ficlet. So without further ado, I give you, chapter 4 of summer lovin'!

The next day passed by quickly. Tony couldn't help it, he couldn't wait for the night to come. Working over the details of the case for the feds, while in close vicinity to McGeek, he shivered. This shouldn't be affecting him this much, he thought. That, and that strange dream that he had last night, he shook his head. Kate was dead, she had been dead for years. He couldn't help but think that he needed to talk to her however. So when Gibbs let them out early, telling them to be back here by 6pm, he nodded, and took off. 

Trying to figure out the directions to Kate's grave was hard. He hadn't been there since they had lowered the coffin into the ground, since kate had been shot in the head by Ari. He shook his head, as he drove there. He probably should have come here sometime long ago, but he just couldn't form the words, so here he was, sitting in front of her grave. He sat there, and tears fell silently down his face. He scrubbed them away, even though he hadn't cried over Kate in a long time, and set to telling her everything that happened. 

He started with the cases, that had rolled on through the years as they quickly past by. How their little Timothy McGee wasn't really a probie anymore, and how he was sad to see part of him go like that, that naïve side of him, but was so happy to see his lil' Probiesan growing into his shoes. He told her about Ziva David the ex-Mossad agent, and how it seemed that somehow Gibbs always had a badass girl or two on the team. He told her how Ziva scared him, but not as much as Kate, he told her, because she was the very first woman who could see through him, and somehow it was always the first that brought out the craziest of feelings. He told her of how he didn't think he had the will to keep going when she died, because really he was supposed to have her back, and why didn't he look around to make sure everyone was out of the way before he joked around with her? Maybe she'd still have been alive today. 

He told her about the health problems he'd been having, trouble breathing he said, and how his Doctor said it was nothing unusual, that's what you get when you get the plague. He told her about the days when he thought he didn't have it within him to keep going, the days when he was down because it seemed no one saw beneath that gotta-get-the-girls exterior. He told her about his past, his father who was an abusive son of a bitch, especially when he found out that Anthony Dinozzo Jr. actually liked men a hell of a lot more than woman. He told her how his father had put a stop to all that nonsense right away, and how he had tried to fight it for years, until now. Until the box had been opened mind you, and he couldn't help it, he was falling deeper and harder for one person that they knew super well, One Timothy McGee. He told Kate how he was scared, scared for this, because of what happened the last time, the name calling, the screaming of the word faggot, the bullying, the bruising, and most especially, his father. He was scared of history coming to repeat itself, because Gibbs was like a father figure to him, and if history repeated itself, well...he didn't know what he would do. He told Kate of how he thought that he loved McGee and that was a scary concept because let's face it, he wasn't good at commitment. but this...this thing...had built itself up over the years they had worked together and had gotten to know each other, they had each built up a rapport over the years, but regardless of this undercover mission, he didn't know if McGee liked him for him, or if he was just being as professional as he could be under this situation. 

"I know it's been a while since we've talked, since I've said anything to you..." He ended with, "But Kate, if you could do something, say something, send me a sign here yeah?" The last words were left unsaid, but he thought Kate would understand them, 'I miss you.' Putting her favorite flowers by her grave he walked back to the car. What he didn't know was that Kate was sitting on her tombstone, swinging her legs, as she watched Tony walk away, looking years older than when she last saw him. 

"Thanks for visiting Tony," she whispered into the wind, "I'll see what I can do." 

***

Later that night Tony once again showed up at the club, this time holding hands with McGee. They both seemed more excited than usual, and Fornell mentioned this to Gibbs. 

"They're just acting Fornell," he had grumbled, "now let me worry about my team." 

At first they started out well, trying to establish a sense of being there, like regulars would do at a club, and Tony went to grab the two of them drinks, while Tim headed out onto the dance floor. Only this time a guy was trying to dance with Tim and he really wasn't taking no for an answer. 

"Hey C'mon dude, I'm waiting on my boyfriend. Could you knock it off?" Tim growled, trying to shove the guys hands off his hips, even as the guy proceeded to grind his cock into his ass. But the man only grabbed on harder, and Tim was sure he was going to have bruises in the morning. But as soon as he thought this, Tony was there, and proceeded to rip the guy's hands off his 'boyfriend.' 

"What's the matter with you?!" Tony puffed up by saying, pushing Tim behind him, "He told you he doesn't like it! Why'd ya keep going?" Tim hid the chuckle under his breath. Now wasn't that interesting? He thought to himself, when Tony was real mad his Baltimore accent came out. Well then. 

The man didn't back off, didn't raise his hands, just looked at Tony and replied, "Well he looked like he liked it. I mean, he's obviously just a cock slut, that's gotta be the only reason why you keep him around." 

That point blew Tony's gasket, and with one smooth motion, the man was now sporting a punch to the jaw, which looked like it was going to be sore for days. The guy stood up, ready to throw one back at Tony when he was picked up by the bartender in one smooth grasp by the back of the neck, and pulled out of the bar, and thrown on his ass. When the bartender came back Tony visibly gulped. He hoped that he wasn't about to get the same treatment. However the bartender merely pulled him up, and applauded, saying how that guy was doing that with the girls who came to the gay bar, (and they came to a gay bar for a reason!) and how that man deserved it! The bartender walked away, and the rest of the night was fine, but Tim couldn't help but think that they had seen that guy somewhere before. Knowing to trust his gut, he called up Abby. 

"Hey Abby?" 

"Yeah Timmy?" 

"That guy that Tony hit, he looked really familiar. Was he at the club the last time we came here?" 

"Hold on Timmy let me-" the computer beeped. "Woah that was fast, even for my facial recognition software. Holy sh-one second timmy." He held onto the phone and waited, even if all he could hear was typing on the other end. 

"Wow, this is good," Abby said as she came back on the line, "So get this, the guy who tried to grind against you the first time, the first night at the bar, is the same guy who tried to grind with you tonight at the bar," abby replied, "But I don't get it, he was really meek and timid the last time, and now this time he was furious, almost ready to clock Tony. How could he possibly-?" Tim cut her off right there. 

"Thanks Abby, do you mind telling Gibbs for me?" He swore he could hear her nod. 

"Yeah, I could do that for you. You guys have fun okay?" she asked, even as he heard the dial tone meaning she must have hung up. 

The night wound to a close, and they left the bar hand in hand. As they walked back to the car, Tim decided it was now or never. Slowly, hesitant, making sure Tony could back out of this if he wanted to since they were away from any prying eyes, he leaned in, and with a hand on one side of Tony's face, kissed him. He felt Tony freeze underneath him, only for, after a few seconds, to push back into the kiss. Happy, he let it go on for a little while longer, as gentle as he possibly could, before pulling away. 

"I'll see you tomorrow night, eh Tony?" he asked, with a raise eyebrow, and laughed when Tony's face drew up into an adorable pout that went away almost as soon as Tony realized he was doing it. 

"Of course McGeek," Tony said and they went their separate ways. 

***

Later that night Kate visited another dream. However, it wasn't Tony even though he had come to her grave and told her things that he had never told her before. She'd let him stew a little while. Besides she had to work on the other side of the ship, if she was going to get it to sail. She wasn't about to let it sink before it had even gotten out of the harbor. 

So she waited until Tim was fast asleep before she let the dream form. They were inside of the bull pen and she couldn't help but laugh, it was so ironic and yet it felt so right. So there she sat, on one of the desks, and waited until Tim walked in. He nearly stopped in his tracks, took a few steps more before he found that it was in fact, real. 

"Kate?" he asked hesitantly, "ARe you really here?" his voice broke just a bit. 

She nodded. "Yes," she replied, with a small smile, "I'm really here Tim." 

"But...But you're dead." 

She nodded. "And this is but a dream." 

He shook his head. "Then it can't be real." 

"Can't it?" she asked. "Because sometimes seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing." 

"The santa claus was a good movie." 

She laughed. "I see you're picking up Tony's interest in movies." 

He chuckled. "I guess I am." His face grew more serious. "What are you doing here Kate?" 

Her smile grew wider as she hopped off of the desk, "I always forget how smart you are, and how you've grown into what I knew you'd always become." 

She laughed a little before continuing, "I'm here, because Tony asked me. Because you've asked me, multiple times when you've come to visit."

"You...you heard all that?" he asked. 

"Of course Tim. You took the time out of your busy day to come visit and talk to me. Of course, I'd listen!" 

He mumbled under his breath about how that was supposed to be private, and she only chuckled. 

"Nothings ever private," she whispered, and she knew that he didn't hear her. And still she travelled on, "I'm here because of you two idiots. Because it's easy to see that you love each other and hold each other dear, higher than you would anyone else, and yet you still can't get it through your idiotic heads, that you should just get together already!" she cries out. 

Tim shakes his head, "No, that's not true. Tony's only kissing me, for this assignment! You know that Kate, you've gone undercover before." 

She shook her head. Normally she would smile at these two's adorable antics but today was not the day. "McGee, watch him. Look beyond the first layer and you'll see that Tony isn't who he tries to make himself out to be." 

And then, just as she was about to say more, the bullpen faded into mute colors. 

"What's going on?" tim asked, as Kate smiled a sad smile. 

"I guess our time's up. You'll be waking any moment. Say hi to Gibbs, and Tony for me, yeah McGee?" she asked. 

"I promise," he whispered, and then he was gone. 

She sighed, as she looked around the empty bullpen. She sighed as she walked along each computer, her hand upon it, to see a countdown. A countdown only she could see. Gibbs and Ducky's were closer than Abby's, Jimmy's, hell McGee and Dinozzo's. But eventually they would count down to zero, and when they passed over, she'd be the first one to meet them. Not for Gibbs though. He had two in line before her after all. 

She turned away. Time could be so short. She'd experienced that first hand after all. So it only made sense to get her two partners together. If they could be happy for the rest of their time, then she could too. so as she walked out of the empty bullpen, she wasn't sad. As she turned off the lights, knowing that she'd use it very very soon, but not to the love struck fools but to Gibbs, Abby and Ducky instead, to get their help, she sighed. 

"Come on boys," she whispered, "It ain't that bad gettin' hitched," and her laughter followed her out.


	5. Notes from the Author

Two years ago I started this fic. I was young and wasn't a good writer and was trying my best and got a lot of nice comments because people loved the story I was making and I had a damn good idea. 2 years ago I had the policy that I would always finish what ever I wrote, be damned the consequences. And then one day I got a shitty review on this story and I felt my whole world dropped. I wasn't in a good place two years ago and this was the one place i felt truly safe and my writing was helping me get out of that dark place. People kept encouraging me and so I tried to keep writing I really did. I wrote another chapter the fourth, and then I just couldn't anymore. And so I left this fic unfinished. For a year I worked to get myself out of that dark place and i finally succeeded. And then my fic sat alone through my struggle with school and tests, and I wasn't ready. I had other stories that I wanted to write and I wasn't ready to come back to this story that had caused me a world of hurt. And then yesterday I looked at the story and went, well, now's a good time if any. So now i've finally come back. 

i've finally come back to it. I really needed to beta it. Chapters 1-3 have been redone, so please read them. Much of it's the same except for some minor details. Chapter 4 will be redone sometime this week. And I have plans, i really do, i just have to find time to write it. I want the story to be longer, it's going to be something of a medium burn because now I really do love writing smut, and I want something good. I don't have a beta, for any of my stories, so i ask that you bear with me. I might be able to wrangle one of my friends into reading and fixing my mistakes, but she might not for my other, harder stories, i've got planned. If you do want to beta, let me know. 

I accept story ideas/stories you want written. Just PM me on tumblr. I'm purplpeanut on there like i am over there. I'll write you something, if you only ask. 

So yeah guys i'm sorry that i abandoned this and left you in the wind but I really needed some time to figure out things and to take care of my mental health. But this story is NOT abandoned, it will be finished. I swear to you. It might take ten years (i really hope it doesn't) but i'll finish it. Preferrably the less time the better lol. 

So yeah, once again I'm sorry. I look forward to writing for you guys on this story again!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos+comments+bookmarks+etc.=food for the writer's soul.


End file.
